Miedo a Perderte
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: Jasper Recuerda cada momento que paso con alice mientras una extraña angustia crece dentro de el al pensar que podría perder a su amada Alice


**Miedo a Perderte**

Me levanto y como siempre me apresuro a bañarme, mientras lo ago pienso en todas las tarea que me esperan, salgo del baño y me dirijo a nuestra habitación sin ni siquiera mirarte, me visto sin decirte una palabra pues estoy apurado, no noto tu tristeza, no noto como tus ojos se posan sobre mi pues estoy apurado, tomo mi maletín y te digo un adiós en el cual no me gasto ni en girara mi cabeza en tu dirección, al salir de la casa siento algo raro dentro de mi, mas no le doy importancia y me marcho, otro día de esa monótona rutina comienza y a medida que pasa el tiempo una ansiedad rara me consume a cada rato.

Me siento en mi escritorio y de pronto tus recuerdos llegan a mi mente y me confundo, esto nunca me a pasado mas no los rechazó, por que te amo, aunque nunca te lo diga por falta de tiempo te amo, y así empiezo a recordar cada cosa que pasamos juntos.

El primer recuerdo que Viene a mi es la primera vez que nos vimos, yo entre a ese bar como atraído por una fuerza extraña, tu estabas parda atrás de la barra y aun recuerdo lo extraño que me sentí la primera vez que te vi, recuerdo que me acerque a ti sin poder dejar de mirarte, y cuando estuve enfrente de ti dijiste algo así como

— Me a echo esperar mucho tiempo caballero

No supe que responderte, me quede fascinado por tu voz, tu me mirabas fijamente y me fui perdiendo en tus ojos, recuerdo que a partir de ese momento me volví un cliente regular en tu bar, no había un solo día en el cual no lo visitara, contaba las horas para poder salir de la universidad para poder pasar por tu bar y tal vez animarme a preguntarte aunque sea tu nombre.

Lo cual hice luego de un mes, ese día me dije a mi mismo que debía animarme, después de todo siempre me sonreías de manera coqueta así que algo debía significar, al menos claro, que estuviera confundiendo las cosas, como siempre me acerque a ti y con una sonrisa en mi rostro te salude, tu me devolviste el saludo de forma animada y de inmediato de manera un poco estrepitosa te pregunte tu nombre, te reíste para luego de manera seria presentarte — me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen — me dijiste y yo me di cuenta que era el nombre mas bello de el planeta entero, ¿o es que acaso eso pasaba por que era tu nombre, no lo se, en ese momento no lo supe y aunque ahora sospecho que fue eso, en ese tiempo ni siquiera me preocupe por ello, tenia algo mas importante que hacer.

Poco a poco me fui acercando a ti, me hice tu amigo, tu confidente y poco a poco ascendí a tu Mejor Amigo, fui en quien depositaste tus mas grandes secretos, a quien contaste todos tus sueños y a quien fuiste abriendo tu corazón poco a poco, de el mismo modo que yo lo hacia con tigo.

El día que te pedí ser mi novia fue maravilloso, estaba tan nervioso ese día, recuerdo que practique lo que te diría delante el espejo durante varias horas, aunque claro cuando te tuve enfrente todo eso se olvido, el discurso romántico que había planeado se quedo en el olvido y por los nervios solo atine a decirte — Alice ¿quieres ser mi novia? — tu me quedaste mirando y luego te reíste, yo te mire preocupado, con mi corazón pendiendo de un hilo y tu al ver la incertidumbre en mi rostro te acercaste lentamente y acariciaste mis mejillas suavemente con tus dedos — Jasper, Mi querido Jasper, eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y a quien llevo amando en secreto desde la primera vez que te vi, y aunque tu propuesta fue media extraña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me lo preguntas en medio de una conversación que nada tiene que ver, la respuesta es si, un enorme si, si quiero ser tu novia — recuerdo que cuando dijiste eso me abalance sobre ti y empecé a besarte con tanto furor que poco a poco nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron con cierto grado de excitación, aun así decidimos detenernos, aun era pronto para hacer los que nuestros cuerpos deseaban cada vez con mas intensidad.

Nuestro noviazgo fue hermoso, cada mañana me levantaba con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que a la tarde te vería, en la universidad el tiempo parecía detenerse y mis ansias por volver a verte se hacían insoportables y cuando por fin lograba salir de ella corría hacia el Bar en el se que tu me esperabas, siempre con una sonrisa y un te amo en tus labios. Y Haci nuestro amor siguió creciendo y cuando por fin me gradúe me anime a dar el siguiente paso, llevábamos dos años saliendo cuando en una cena en la cual gaste gran parte de mis ahorros te pedí que te casaras con migo y por suerte aceptaste haciéndome el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Nuestra boda se llevo a cavo en la pequeña parroquia de Fork, concurrieron solo nuestros mas íntimos amigos y familiares, fue una ceremonia sencilla pero hermosa en donde con palabras te dije todo lo que significabas para mi, tu también hiciste lo mismo y cuando por fin el cura nos declaro marido y mujer me sentí tan feliz que por un momento temí que todo esto fuera n sueño.

Y ahora, mientras observo sin ver la oficina en la que me encuentro me doy cuenta que poco a poco fui cayendo en la rutina, me doy cuenta que hace mucho que no te digo cuanto te amo, me levanto apurado, agarro mi saco y salgo de la oficina, Bella, mi secretaria me mira y le digo que cancele toda mis citas y salgo casi corriendo asta el estacionamiento.

A cada segundo que pasa mi ansiedad crece, tengo miedo de haberte perdido y duele, duele mas de lo que imaginas, duele tanto que sin darme cuenta cuando llego a nuestro hogar unas lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, ni siquiera les presto atención y entro corriendo a nuestra casa, tu te encuentras en la sala de estar leyendo un libro, levantas la mirada asombrada y luego la sorpresa cambia a preocupación — Jasper ¿Qué pasa? — me preguntas mas no puedo responder, mi garganta se cierra con esa extraña angustia que todo el día ha ido creciendo dentro de mi, no puedo evitar que mas lagrimas salgan de mis ojos, te levantas preocupada y te acercas a mi — amor ¿Qué pasa? — vuelves a preguntar y reacciono por fin.

Me abalanzo sobre ti y empiezo a besar tus labios con desesperación, al principio te quedas estática por la sorpresa pero luego respondes a mis caricias con ansias, nos besamos durante un buen rato y solo cuando nuestra necesidad de respirar se hace fuerte nos separamos, o por lo menos nuestros labios lo hacen ya que nuestras frentes se juntan — Te amo — te digo mirándote a los ojos — te amo con todo mi corazón, eres lo mas importante que tenido y tendré en mi vida, eres mi todo, mi razón para vivir — tu me miras emocionada y las lagrimas adornan tus mejillas, yo con mis dedos voy secando cada una de ellas — yo también te amo — me dices mirándome a los ojos — tu también eres lo mas importante para mi, sin ti mi vida seria vasida, sin ti nada tendría sentido — nos volvemos besar y mientras el beso sube de intensidad, nuestras manos empiezan a recorrer nuestros cuerpo, y mientras nos dejamos caer sobre el sofá en el cual estabas sentada cuando entre, nuestras ropas empiezan a volar.

Ahora me doy cuenta lo idiota que fui al no darme cuenta que poco a poco me fui encerrando en esta rutina monótona y aburrida y solo el miedo de perderte me hizo reaccionar, por que aunque mañana acabara nuestros días, hoy te diré a cada segundo que pueda todo lo que significas para mi, y así será hasta que ya no estemos en este mundo, hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir para siempre y aun así se que vallamos a donde vallamos te lo seguiré recordando.

_Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a __Stephenie Meyer, fic inspirado en el tema Si Nos Quedara Poco Tiempo de Chayanne_


End file.
